


You're Quiet But I Like You

by kellyj397



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyj397/pseuds/kellyj397
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the prompt 'Person A is the quiet kid in class who never really says anything and B is the rowdy and rambunctious one.They sit next to eachother and B is constantly trying to get A to talk or say something.A mostly ignores them but one day they just suddenly turn to B and say,“I like you, you’re loud and really fucking annoying, but I like you.”</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke finally gets the quiet girl that sits next to her in chemistry to talk through a series of awkward events</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Quiet But I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this so I hope it doesn't suck too much

As Clarke Griffin walked into her chemistry class and sat down in her usual spot, she frowned at the empty chair beside her. The chair was always occupied by the same quiet girl that somehow managed to be ridiculously punctual every lesson. Except for today apparently. She couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed at the lack of the other girls’ presence. Ever since the beginning of the semester when the class had their seats assigned, it had become Clarke’s personal mission to get the shy girl to talk. So far the mission had been a failure. As the bell rang, signalling the start of the period, Clarke’s frown deepened as she stared at the space beside her. Sighing, she accepted her inevitable boredom at the thought of ionic compounds, and slumped backwards into her chair.  
Being the only one of her friend group that chose to do the chemistry course, Clarke was at a loss of what to do if she couldn’t pester and poke at the reserved brunette until she hopefully cracked. While their teacher, Mr Jaha, droned on about concepts Clarke didn’t even attempt to understand, she decided to doodle on her handout, rather than actually read it. After 10 minutes of drawing some weird alien-crossbreed, the classroom door opened quietly, causing her to look up. She was met with the sight of the cause of her boredom making her way towards the seat that was currently unoccupied, avoiding the pointed glare of the teacher as he continued speaking. Clarke took in the frazzled looking girl beside her and smirked.  
“Rough morning eh, Lexa?” Ignoring Clarke, Lexa proceeded to pull out her notes and frantically begin to copy what Jaha was saying.  
After a few minutes, Clarke noticed Lexa not so subtly try to glance at her notes. She turned the page sideways so that Lexa had a better viewing angle, then faced the front of the room again. Suddenly, a loud snort of laughter rang throughout the room. Confused, Clarke turned to find Lexa leaned over her desk, hands covering her face, and with tears in her eyes as a result of her random peal of laughter. Still not sure what was happening, Lexa pushed the page back towards Clarke, and as she looked down she was met with her crude drawing of an alien man with large boobs and a beard, surrounded by more aliens holding giant dildos, preparing for penetration, with ‘Jaha’ written on the main alien’s forehead.  
A cough forced Clarke to look up and she saw Jaha standing in front of her, hand outstretched for the paper. Eyes widening, Clarke looked towards Lexa who had now stopped laughing and wore a frightened expression. Her internal panicking to think of something rather than hand the page over to the unimpressed looking man currently reaching towards her paper was interrupted, as a hand shot out and grabbed the page. Both Clarke and Jaha looked incredulously towards the brunette sitting to the left of them, as she shoved the page in her mouth and swallowed.  
Jaha stood speechless, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to think of something to say. Clarke watched as Lexa smiled sheepishly at the man, before he finally spoke.  
“I, uh…” Clearing his throat, he simply said “Both of you to the principal’s office now.”  
Nodding frantically, Lexa grabbed her bag and stood, walking quickly out the room. Jaha turned to Clarke and she rushed to follow Lexa out of the room. She saw Lexa walking down the hallway, and fell into step beside her.  
“Why’d you do that?” Lexa just shrugged. Getting frustrated, Clarke tried again.  
“You didn’t have to, now we’re both in trouble instead of just me.” When she was met with another shrug, Clarke huffed in annoyance and accepted the silence.

Five minutes later, they were both sitting outside Clarke’s mothers’ office, which also happened to be the principal’s office. Lexa noticed Clarke’s bouncing leg, and sent her a questioning look. Sighing, Clarke began to speak.  
“I have to deal with my mum’s consistent nagging at home, and now when she finds out that I was ‘messing around’ in chemistry I’ll get probably an hour long lecture about how school is the gateway to my future even though that’s literally so dumb because all I want right now in life is chicken nuggets not to have to decide the fate of my future and what college I want to go to and-“ Clarke was suddenly cut off by Lexa patting her head and saying “Sssssh”. For the second time that morning, she was completely confused by the other girl as she hushed her.  
Suddenly the door to the office opened, revealing an angry looking Abby Griffin. Giving each other worried looks, the two girls walked into the office and proceeded to sit down, Lexa receiving a curious look from the principal. Crossing her hands on the desk in front of her, Abby began to speak.  
“Clarke, would you care to explain why you were drawing rather… inappropriate drawings in Thelonius’ class?” Sighing, Clarke looked to her feet and opened her mouth to reply, when somebody beat her to it.  
“Mrs. Griffin, it was my drawing, not Clarkes. I was bored in Jaha’s class due to the fact that he speaks so…monotonous.” Clarke looked at Lexa in shock, while Abby was seemingly oblivious to her most likely gaping mouth.  
“I understand that sometimes classes can get boring, but that is no excuse to slack off Miss Woods. I realise that you are an exceptional student, but I was unaware of your artistic ability”  
“It was badly drawn, trust me” Lexa replied, looking towards Clarke nervously.  
“Can I see the drawing?”  
“No.”  
“Why not?” Abby asked, evidently confused by Lexa’s refusal.  
“I…uh, I ate it”  
“You what?”  
“I ate it.”  
“Can I ask why?”  
Lexa’s eyes flickered around the room, as if she would find an appropriate answer amongst the many file cabinets lining the walls. “I didn’t have breakfast this morning and I was hungry.”  
Abby leaned backwards in her chair, sporting an exasperated look while Clarke was still confused as to why Lexa was helping her…again.  
“I’m afraid I have no choice but to give the both of you detention for the disruption of Mr Jaha’s lesson, no matter how hungry you might have been Miss Woods.” Looking towards Clarke, Abby said with finality “We will continue this conversation later.” Before dismissing the both of them.

After they had left the office, Clarke burst into laughter.  
“You told her you were hungry? Really Lexa?”  
“I didn’t know what else to say!” Lexa replied, as the tips of her ears burned red.  
There was a moment of silence between the two, as Lexa watched Clarke ponder something in her head, before Clarke leaned forward and put her arms around Lexa, enveloping her in a hug. Startled for a second, Lexa realised what was happening, and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist before she pulled back.  
“Thanks for trying to help, even though my mum clearly didn’t believe any of it.” When Clarke saw Lexa begin to raise her shoulders into a shrug, she continued, “Oh hell no, you don’t get to go all broody and quiet again. We’re like best friends now.” The corner of Lexa’s mouth turned upwards into a small smile, and Clarke grinned back.  
As they walked down the hallway, Clarke’s shoulder bumped into Lexa’s and their hands intertwined. Suddenly the lunch bell rang, and students flooded into the hallway. Clarke’s friends Octavia and Raven ran towards them, not seeing their linked hands and begun talking to Clarke. Feeling out of place, Lexa began to release Clarke’s hand, but was stopped as Clarke gently squeezed it and looked between her friends.  
“Guys, this is Lexa and she tried to save my ass today.” Giving the two girls a small smile, Lexa waved with her free hand. Raven gasped suddenly and Clarke gave her a warning glare which Raven apparently didn’t see.  
“Lexa as in ‘girl in chem class that doesn’t speak but still manages to get Clarke to never shut up about her’?” Octavia’s eyes widened in realisation as Clarke dropped Lexa’s hand in order to smack both of her friends over the head. The group started to walk towards the cafeteria, with Raven and Octavia rubbing the side of their heads while Clarke and Lexa both looked towards the ground, wearing matching blushed as their hands intertwined once more.  
Feeling as if she couldn’t be more embarrassed, Clarke thought ‘Fuck it’ and whispered in Lexa’s ear “You’re quiet and it’s really fucking annoying but I like you anyway.” Lexa’s cheeks reddened further as Clarke followed her friends with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is pootaytoes so come say hi if you want :)


End file.
